One of the brightest Stars
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert / Sauli Koskinen - Poważna dyskusja nad najważniejszym wyborem ich życia - total fluff. recenzje mile widziane ;


_Tym razem coś innego. Nadal Saulbert/Lambski, ale miałam ochotę na tzw. fluffy.  
><em>_Żeby nie przedłużać: z dedykacją dla mojej sis – pierwszej recenzentki i konsultantki, Margareth Joanne – bo obiecałam jej kolejnego Saulberta – oraz Lunariss – która pomogła mi w dostarczaniu kolejnych fluffów, kiedy miałam na nie okropną fazę. :)_

**One of the brightest stars**

- Dlaczego nie fińskie?

- Skarbie, już o tym rozmawialiśmy tyle razy... Ludzie będą mieli problemy z wymówieniem go, nie sądzisz?

- Ale na pewno jest tyle ładnych i prostych, a ja chciałbym, abyśmy wybrali fińskie... Błagam, uwielbiam brzmienie tego języka...

- Cieszy mnie to, naprawdę. Ale mieszkamy w Los Angeles kochanie, wybierzemy jakieś angielskie.

- Ale...

- Nie ustąpię, skarbie. Nie w tej sprawie.

Wygiąłem usta w podkówkę mając nadzieję, że zmiękczę tym serce Sauliego i dopnę swego. On jednak zupełnie nic sobie nie robił z moich średnio-udanych prób namówienia go do zmiany zdania. Tym razem ani maślane oczy zbitego psa ani nieszczęśliwe miny nie działały. Uparł się już podczas pierwszej rozmowy na ten temat i nijak nie potrafiłem przeforsować swojej opinii. A to raczej on powinien mnie namawiać, a nie na odwrót!

Po wywiadach środowiskowych, badaniach psychologicznych i dopełnieniu wszystkich innych formalności – co dosłownie trwało wieki! – wreszcie, miesiąc temu dostaliśmy odpowiedź twierdzącą. Nareszcie nam się udało! Za tydzień nasza nowonarodzona, adoptowana córeczka miała z nami zamieszkać. Nareszcie miała być z nami, tylko nasza! Serce rosło mi na samą myśl o tym, że już za kilka dni będziemy rodzicami! Stworzymy dom tej malutkiej, bezbronnej istotce, damy jej tyle miłości, ile tylko mamy w naszych sercach.

Ostatni miesiąc praktycznie rozmawialiśmy tylko o tym, całe dnie spędzaliśmy na dekorowaniu pokoju, kupowaniu ubranek, wózka, nosidełek, butelek, pieluch, zabawek... Nie sposób wymienić tego wszystkiego, co teraz wypełniało bajecznie piękny pokój dziecięcy sąsiadujący z naszą sypialnią. Kupiliśmy wszystkie gadżety, przeczytaliśmy wszystkie książki, przygotowaliśmy się pod wszystkimi względami... Do zrobienia została nam jedna, jedyna rzecz. Coś, w kwestii czego nie mogliśmy dojść do kompromisu od ponad trzech tygodni. Coś, co pojawiało się w naszej każdej rozmowie. Coś, co dosłownie spędzało nam sen z powiek.

Wybór imienia.

Wiem, może się to wydać banalne, głupie, trywialne, niezbyt ważne. Bla, bla, bla. Ale dla nas w tym momencie to była najważniejsza sprawa na świecie! Neil stale wyśmiewa nas, że to dlatego, że nie mamy innych, ważniejszych spraw na głowie. Ale co on tam może wiedzieć? On nie ma zamiaru zakładać rodziny jeszcze przez kilka(naście?) najbliższych lat, a to nasza wyczekana, jedyna córeczka! Wybór imienia to sprawa najwyższej wagi, ale wydaje mi się, że nikt oprócz Sauliego i mnie tego nie rozumie. Obaj jesteśmy na tym punkcie totalnie zakręceni i dlatego żaden nie chce ustąpić drugiemu.

Chciałbym, aby nosiła fińskie imię - powód jest oczywisty, chciałem złożyć hołd ojczyźnie mojego ukochanego. No i nasza córeczka miałaby fajne, oryginalne imię. Ale choć Sauli (z bólem) przyznaje, że są piękne imiona w jego ojczystym języku, to jednocześnie twierdzi, że dla osób mówiących po angielsku jakiekolwiek fińskie imię byłoby niesamowicie trudne do wymówienia. I kategorycznie ucina rozmowę za każdym razem, gdy chcę go przekonać do swoich racji.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy siedzieliśmy po kolacji przed telewizorem i byliśmy bardziej zajęci sobą niż tym, co leciało w telewizji (cokolwiek to było), Sauli zaskoczył mnie, proponując żeby każdy z nas ułożył listę najładniejszych dziewczęcych imion, z których potem wybralibyśmy te najlepsze. Z miejsca skoczyliśmy na równe nogi i resztę wieczoru spędziliśmy po przeciwnych stronach stołu, każdy z notesem w ręce i nosem w ekranie laptopa, co jakiś czas rzucając sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia.

Za oknami robiło się już jasno, a my nadal w skupieniu przeglądaliśmy internetowe spisy imion, uzupełniając nasze własne listy. Niedługo później skończyłem swoje notatki i przyglądałem się Sauliemu, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami nadal szukał idealnego imienia dla naszego dziecka. Wyglądał tak uroczo, kiedy nad czymś się tak mocno zastanawiał. W pewnym momencie jego twarz oświetliły pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca, na co podniósł głowę znad ekranu, zwracając oczy na mnie i ziewając przeciągle. Odwzajemniłem ziewnięcie (jakież to cholerstwo jest zaraźliwe) i wstałem, aby zaparzyć nam obojgu dobrej, mocnej kawy.

Z ogromnymi kubkami życiodajnego napoju w rękach wyszliśmy do ogrodu, aby wypić ją na świeżym powietrzu. Usiedliśmy w milczeniu na chłodnych jeszcze płytkach wokół basenu. Trzymając się za ręce, delektowaliśmy się smakiem kawy, podziwiając różowo-niebieskie niebo, rozkoszując się spokojem i ciszą wczesnego poranka. Spojrzałem na Sauliego, w jego ciepłych oczach widziałem bezgraniczną miłość. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go delikatnie w usta. Przeszyły mnie rozkoszne dreszcze, jak za każdym razem gdy się całowaliśmy. Wiedziałem, że Sauli to ten jedyny. Czułem to od kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, uśmiechnęliśmy się. I tak jest do dziś. Jego miłość uczyniła mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Nic nie mogło tego mojego raju zmącić. Do jego pełni brakowało nam jedynie dziecka. I oto za sześć cudownych dni nasze życie miało stać się kompletne, wraz z wejściem do niego naszej córeczki.

- Okej, ty pierwszy. – Sauli wyjął z kieszeni notes, kiedy wróciliśmy do środka i usiedliśmy w fotelach w salonie.

A więc to był ten moment. Ostateczny wybór imienia. Odetchnąłem głęboko i wyjąłem swoją listę i poprawiłem się w fotelu. To był ważny moment. _Musiałem_ go namówić. A z tymi imionami, które wybrałem, nie było szans, żeby się nie zgodził – były piękne.

- Fanni.

Sauli milczał, patrząc na mnie zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Nie umiałem odgadnąć, co to znaczy – chciał mnie wyśmiać, czy może jednak powoli przekonywał się do mojego pomysłu?

- Adam, kochanie... – Cóż, po jego minie mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że stara się delikatnie acz stanowczo mi tę propozycję wyperswadować. – Powiedz, sprawdzałeś angielski... Hm... – Sauli szukał w głowie słowa – odpowiednik tego imienia?

- Nie... – mina mi trochę zrzedła, w głosie nawet ja sam słyszałem niepokój i niepewność.

- Chcesz naszą córkę nazwać Stefania?

- Jak?

- Stefania. To angielski odpowiednik Fanni. – Sauli był spokojny, a ja byłem pewien, że moje oczy są wielkości spodków do filiżanek.

- A po fińsku brzmiało tak ładnie... – wymruczałem wpatrując się w kartkę z niedowierzaniem, zanim powiedziałem głośniej do Sauliego – Twoja kolej.

- Julie. – Sauli uśmiechnął się pewnie. Chyba był przekonany, że z miejsca się na każdą jego propozycję zgodzę. – Ładne, klasyczne imię. Albo Julia. – Popatrzył zamyślony w dal, nie widząc mojego sceptycznego spojrzenia. - Albo Juliet. Coś w tym rodzaju.

- Zbyt pospolite. – delikatnie powątpiewający ton mojego głosu sprowadził go na ziemię. – Jeśli wyszlibyśmy z nią na spacer do placu zabaw i zawołali „Julie!", przybiegłoby do nas z dziesięć dziewczynek. – Sauli zaśmiał się na tę myśl. Odwzajemniłem jego uśmiech. Uwielbiałem na niego patrzeć. – Moja kolejna propozycja to Esa. Dość proste w wymowie i jest... – przerwał mi śmiech Sauliego, czym zbił mnie z tropu. – Co takiego, Sauli? Co jest nie tak z tym imieniem? Znowu dziwaczny angielski odpowiednik?

- Nie, nie, odpowiednik jest... Hm... jak najbardziej w porządku. – Sauli ledwie powstrzymywał śmiech – To imię znaczy po angielsku Isaiah. – otworzyłem szeroko usta ze zdziwienia i potrząsnąłem głową. Nie, to jakaś pomyłka... – Tak, skarbie. – Sauli pokiwał głową, chichocząc pod nosem. – To męskie imię.

- Cholera, co jest z tym waszym językiem!

Sauli zaśmiał się głośno, wstając z fotela i podchodząc do mnie. Usiadł mi na kolanach i przeczesał palcami moje włosy. Uśmiechał się szeroko obserwując moje niedowierzanie. Spojrzałem na moją listę. Miałem dziwne przeczucie, że mogę spokojnie wykreślić z niej wszystkie fińskie imiona. Co do jednego. Sauli pocałował mnie w policzek, przytulając się do mnie. Położył głowę na moim ramieniu i głaskał mnie po krótkich włosach na karku.

- Kochanie... Nie łatwiej byłoby wybrać angielskie imię? – westchnąłem. Sauli pocałował mnie w szyję, aby mnie pocieszyć. – Uwierz mi, jest tyle pięknych imion w twoim języku, na pewno wybierzemy najładniejsze, takie które obu będzie nam się podobało.

Wysłuchałem go i zacząłem powoli przekonywać się, że chyba ma rację. Jednak postanowiłem spróbować jeszcze jeden raz. To imię _musiało_ go przekonać. Moja ostatnia szansa. Spojrzałem na niego z desperacją w oczach.

- Skarbie, mam jeszcze jedno imię. Błagam, tylko to jedno. Jeśli ci się nie spodoba to trudno, wybierzemy jakieś angielskie. – zamilkłem i spojrzałem błagalnie na blondyna. – Jedno imię.

Sauli spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. I z niekończącymi się pokładami cierpliwości.

- To co to za imię?

Objąłem go ramieniem i podetknąłem mu pod nos moją listę.

- Tylko widzisz, Sauli, tu jest mały problem... Po fińsku znaczy „dzień"... Ładnie, prawda? Tylko nie mam pojęcia jak je przeczytać, tu są takie dziwne...

Sauli znowu przerwał mi swoim śmiechem. Uwielbiałem go, nie mógłbym się na niego gniewać nawet wtedy, kiedy mnie wyśmiewał – na przykład tak, jak w tej chwili.

- Skarbie... – udało mu się powiedzieć przez śmiech – właśnie dlatego nie chcę nadawać naszej małej dziewczynce fińskiego imienia. – spoważniał trochę, ale z idealnych ust nie zszedł mu uśmiech. – Päivä to piękne imię, jedne z najładniejszych w moim języku. Ale pomyśl - pogłaskał mnie po policzku – nikt nie będzie umiał go wymówić, napisać ze słuchem...

- Ze słuchu – poprawiłem go, wzdychając z rezygnacją. – Tak, chyba masz rację. – Spojrzałem mu w oczy, przysuwając go bliżej siebie i całując miękko w usta. – Jak zawsze masz rację.

Sauli uśmiechnął się do mnie, cmoknął w policzek i zsunął się z moich kolan. Wziął mnie za rękę i poprowadził do kanapy. Położyłem się na niej, a Sauli wtulił się w moje ramiona, kładąc głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej. Wyjął z kieszeni notes i przeczytał kolejne imię:

- Hayley. Co ty na to?

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Znałem kiedyś jedną Hayley, nie przepadaliśmy za sobą. – Podniosłem do oczu swoją kartkę. – Może London? Mamy tyle pięknych wspomnień związanych z tym miastem... Pamiętasz ten hotelik nad Tamizą?

- Jak mógłbym nie pamiętać? – Sauli podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. Nagle zmarszczył brwi. – Ale nie jestem pewny, nie brzmiałoby chyba dobrze z naszymi nazwiskami... – Powtórzyłem sobie w myślach kombinację tego imienia i naszych nazwisk. Znowu miał rację, nie brzmiało idealnie. – Może Riley?

- Nie wiem... – nie byłem co do tego pomysłu przekonany. – To ładne, ale uniwersalne imię, nie chcę, aby mylili ją z chłopcem. Tak samo Casey i Robin. – Dodałem, spoglądając w jego listę.

Sauli pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową. Przekręcił się na brzuch tak, że ja służyłem mu z materac, sięgnął po długopis leżący na stole i wykreślił kilka imion.

- A Rachel? Albo Phoebe?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, przeczesując jego włosy palcami.

- Skarbie, oglądasz za dużo „Przyjaciół", wiesz? - Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech, pokazując mi też język. – Może Joy? To takie radosne imię.

- Zbyt dosłownie radosne. – skomentował Sauli. – A Leila? Co o tym myślisz?

- Myślę, że chcesz się podlizać mojej mamie. – zaśmiałem się głośno, widząc rumieniec pojawiający się na jego policzkach. Był taki słodki. – Może Corin?

- To jest w ogóle takie imię? – zdziwił się blondyn, jego oczy się rozszerzyły. – A może coś klasycznego? – opuścił wzrok na swoją kartkę, szukając dobrego imienia. – Hm... Co powiesz na Spencer?

- Uch, chyba nie... Nie, zdecydowanie nie.

- Adam... – Sauli podniósł się i usiadł na moich biodrach. – Nigdy nie wybierzemy idealnego imienia... Musimy znaleźć inny sposób. – Zamyślił się głęboko.

- Może zróbmy losowanie? – zaproponowałem z braku innych pomysłów. Sauli popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. – Wypiszemy kilka naszych ulubionych imion i wylosujemy. To będzie najuczciwsze... – urwałem, widząc dziwne spojrzenie Sauliego i czując, że zrobiłem z siebie kompletnego idiotę. Idiotę, bo kto inny wybrałby imię dla swojego dziecka poprzez losowanie...?

Odpowiedź jest prosta. Sauli.

Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować, Sauli już pisał swoje propozycje na oddzielnych karteczkach, wrzucając je złożone do przyniesionej z kuchni plastikowej, zielonej miski. Nadal leżałem na kanapie, zastanawiając się jakim cudem się na to zgodził? Czyżby był tak bardzo zdesperowany jak ja, aby wybrać wreszcie to imię?

- Wszystko w porządku, Adam?

Głos Sauliego wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałem na niego – patrzył na mnie zaniepokojonym wzrokiem, przerywając wypisywanie imion.

Potrząsnąłem głową, aby się otrząsnąć. Wstałem z kanapy i dołączyłem do Sauliego siedzącego na dywanie, aby wrzucić swoje propozycje imion do miski.

Jakieś dziesięć minut i kilkanaście „nie" później, Sauli wyciągnął kolejną karteczkę z miski. Rozwinął złożony papier i przeczytał.

- Caroline.

- Nieee... – Pokręciłem głową. – Ładne, ale za trudne do zdrabniania. Następne.

Sauli spojrzał do miski i powiedział:

- To było ostatnie.

Zakląłem. Sauli miał rację. _Nigdy_ nie wybierzemy idealnego imienia. Nigdy. To po prostu nie było fizycznie możliwe do zrobienia. Już chciałem zaproponować, abyśmy zadzwonili do mojej mamy, mamy Sauliego albo Danielle, aby one za nas jakieś wybrały, a my nie mielibyśmy już tego problemu, kiedy usłyszałem, że Sauli wstaje i siada przy mnie. Pocałował mnie w policzek i powiedział:

- Wiesz, skarbie... Myślę, że nasza dziewczynka sama nam podpowie, jakie imię będzie najlepsze. – kiedy spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem, pogłaskał mnie po policzku i kontynuował – Wierzę, że kiedy spojrzymy na nią, na naszą córeczkę, to właściwe, idealne imię samo do nas przyjdzie.

Nachyliłem się i pocałowałem go gorąco, starając się przekazać w tym jednym pocałunku moją całą miłość do niego. Nie zawsze używaliśmy słów, nie potrzebowaliśmy ich.

Kiedy chwilę później zdejmowałem z Sauliego spodnie i pieściłem pocałunkami całe jego idealne ciało, wiedziałem na sto procent, że jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na całym świecie.

- Jest taka śliczna. Nie mogę się na nią napatrzeć.

Leżeliśmy obaj na ogromnym łóżku w naszej sypialni, a pomiędzy nami, zwrócona twarzyczką w stronę Sauliego, na brzuszku leżała nasza malutka dziewczynka. Nasza córeczka. Uśmiechałem się bezwiednie na samo brzmienie tych słów. Wyciągnąłem rękę i musnąłem palcami jej delikatne, ciemne włoski. Delikatne jak puch, aksamitne. Spojrzałem na Sauliego, który obserwował z uśmiechem dziecko.

- Ja też. – Sauli spojrzał na mnie kiedy się odezwałem. - Nie mogę oderwać od niej wzroku.

Sauli pogładził delikatnie kciukiem kark dziewczynki. Była taka malutka. Nasza kruszynka.

Spojrzałem w oczy Sauliego, zalśniły w nich łzy. Poczułem, że po moim policzku spływa słona kropla. Pochyliłem się nad dzieckiem w stronę Sauliego, nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Jego łza spłynęła na mój policzek. Łza bezgranicznego szczęścia.

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a my leżeliśmy tak od rana, przerywając sielankę tylko na nakarmienie lub przewinięcie maluszka. Wiedziałem, że mógłbym tak spędzić całe życie, leżąc na łóżku z nimi dwojgiem. Czułem, jak moje serce rośnie z każdą kolejną chwilą, kiedy obserwowałem jak maleńkie ciało delikatnie podnosi się i opada wraz z każdym kolejnym oddechem. Sauli podniósł ją delikatnie i położył na swoim nagim torsie. Przysunąłem się do niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Nasza córeczka miała twarzyczkę zwróconą w moją stronę, dosłownie kilka cali ode mnie. Napawałem się jej gładkim czołem, niebieskimi oczami, nieziemsko długimi, gęstymi rzęsami, malutkim, zadartym noskiem i delikatnie rozchylonymi usteczkami, przypominającymi płatki róży. Była idealna.

Sauli pochylił się i musnął ustami jej główkę, najwyraźniej bojąc się dotknąć jej zbyt mocno. Ja też miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie, pęknie jak piękna bańka mydlana. Ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Wciągnąłem głęboko nosem powietrze. Cudowny zapach główki dziecka uderzył mi do głowy, niemal mnie odurzając.

- Lily.

Sauli spojrzał na mnie w pół przytomnymi ze szczęścia oczami, w których jednak widziałem błysk ciekawości.

- Słucham?

- Lily – powtórzyłem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, po czym zwracając wzrok z powrotem na dziewczynkę wtuloną w jego klatkę piersiową. Pogłaskałem ją palcem po aksamitnie gładkim, ciepłym policzku i powiedziałem – To jest Lily. Tak chyba powinna mieć na imię.

Spojrzałem na Sauliego, który obserwował malutką istotkę śpiącą na jego torsie. Na jego twarzy zaczął powoli formować się uśmiech. Zwrócił oczy w moją stronę i szepnął:

- Lily.

- Tak – odpowiedziałem szeptem, kiwając głową.

Sauli nachylił się do mnie i pocałował moje czoło.

- Idealne. – uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął dziewczynkę lewą dłonią – Ona jest idealna. Lily jest idealna.

- Nasza Lily. Nasza córeczka. – pocałowałem go w nagie ramię. – Czy to nie brzmi fantastycznie?

Sauli uśmiechnął się do mnie, przeczesał palcami moje włosy.

- Nasz mały aniołek. Lily Abigail...

Spojrzałem mu w oczy, Sauli cały promieniał.

- Lily Abigail? – wyszeptałem.

- Tak – Sauli szepnął, przenosząc wzrok na maluszka, gładząc smukłymi palcami drobną główkę.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Podniosłem się na łokciu, aby dosięgnąć jego ust. Pocałowałem go słodko.

- Podoba mi się. Nasza gwiazdeczka.

Sauli uśmiechnął się szeroko. Popatrzył na dziewczynkę i westchnął. Spojrzał mi w oczy i wyszeptał głosem przepełnionym emocjami:

- Nie wiem już jak mogłem żyć bez ciebie. Codziennie zadaję sobie to pytanie. – Pocałował mnie w czoło. - A teraz nie pamiętam już, jak wyglądało nasze życie bez niej.

W tym samym momencie wyciągnęliśmy ręce, aby pogłaskać naszą córeczkę po pleckach. Zaśmialiśmy się cicho i spletliśmy nad nią nasze palce. Trwaliśmy tak prze jakiś czas, nie umiem powiedzieć czy kilka minut czy kilka godzin. Zaczęło się ściemniać, widziałem już tylko kontury sylwetki Sauliego. Spojrzałem w okno ponad główką Lily - na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy.

- Połóżmy ją spać. – zaproponowałem.

Sauli ziewnął i pokiwał głową. Delikatnie podniosłem Lily i przytuliłem ją do siebie, wdychając słodki zapach noworodka. Zsunąłem się z łóżka i podszedłem do kołyski stojącej pod ścianą. Ułożyłem ją na pleckach i pogłaskałem po brzuszku. Zakołysałem łóżeczkiem kilka razy, zasnęła niemal natychmiast. Postałem jeszcze chwilę, opierając się o boczną krawędź kołyski. Sauli miał rację. Nie można się było na nią napatrzeć. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że w końcu jest nasza.

Uśmiechnąłem się i pogłaskałem Lily po delikatnych włoskach. Spojrzałem na nią ostatni raz i wróciłem do łóżka, gdzie Sauli już prawie spał. Wślizgnąłem się na materac, położyłem na plecach, biorąc Sauliego w ramiona. Pocałowałem go w czubek głowy, kiedy wtulił się w moją klatkę piersiową. Leżeliśmy tak przez chwilę, słuchałem jego bicia serca. Najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie.

- Kocham cię. – szepnąłem Sauliemu we włosy.

Blondyn podniósł głowę i pocałował mnie w szyję. Uśmiechnął się, spojrzał prosto w moje oczy i odpowiedział prosto:

- A ja ciebie, Adam. – jeszcze jeden pocałunek nad obojczykiem – Nad życie.

Chwilę później Sauli już spał, a ja słuchałem jego równego, głębokiego oddechu. Przytuliłem go mocniej, całując delikatnie w czoło. Spojrzałem w kierunku kołyski Lily, w ciemności prawie zupełnie jej nie widziałem. Przepełniała mnie niczym niezmącona, ogromna radość. Czułem, jakby moje serce miało za chwilę eksplodować od nadmiaru miłości, która je wypełniała. Uśmiechnąłem się do własnych myśli. Po chwili sam zasnąłem, czując się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. Nareszcie kompletnym.


End file.
